Dragon Morphing
This page is the property of D-ULTRA, please do not modify this page. Description Dragon morphing is a powerful transformation-type quirk that allows its user to take on abilities, traits, and physiology of a dragon. This quirk is very versatile in and out of combat because of its side power, which can offers the user a variety of multiple forms,Each of these forms focus on a specific unique style of combat to the user granting them an advantage in combat. for example "Power Style" grants the user increasing strength while "Blitz Style" grants the user increasing speed, the forms are up to the user's level of control and imagination making the user a real powerhouse. This process is done by gathering and absorbing bronzes, silver, gold and/or platinum like a magnet(this can be done by absorbing it through the body or just eating it),converting it into a unique form of energy then uses said energy in the body to under go metamorphosis. rearranging one's own DNA structure to that of a reptile with some added modifications, imitating the appearance of a dragon and because the user is technically a reptile the user will have said abilities of a reptile. The drawbacks of this quirk is that the user needs bronzes, silver, gold and/or platinum to activate the quirk,much like how a car needs fuel to work the users transformation duration relay heavily on how much bronzes, silver, gold and/or platinum the users absorbs,User will be extremely weak and tend to get sluggish/hibernate in cold temperatures,Without proper training the user can be extremely predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature if not kept under control, including with intense emotions and if the user changes forms while in dragon form, it eats up some stamina, however the absorbing process can help replenish strength and increase the transformation's duration. Abilities '- Dragon physiology' '- Bronzes, Silver, Gold and Platinum Absorption' '- Multi-Transformation' '- Breath Attacks' '- Esoteric Energy' '- Esoteric Energy Manipulation' '- Superhuman Condition' '- Dermal Scale Armor' '- Regeneration' '- Superhuman Sensory and Instincts' '- Thermal Resistance' '- Flight' Technique Draconian Cambia Forma: a technique that allows the user to take on different dragon forms call "Styles" *Draconian Style:The users default and balance form. *Power Style:Emphasizes strong physical attacks. *Wild Style:A beast-liked form. *Titan Style:A giant-liked form. *Guard Style:Emphasizes defensive capabilities. *Blitz Style:Emphasizes speed and mobility. *Ninja Style:Emphasizes stealth,concealment and camouflage. *Cross Style:A hybrid form that uses partial transformations,either by transforming certain parts of their body independently of the rest of it or into a "half-state" in between both humanoid and dragon form. *Mystic Style:Emphasizes energy-based attacks. *Knockout Style:Emphasizes close-range combat. *Slingshot Style:Emphasizes long-range attacks. *Jet Style:Emphasizes Flight and aerial combat. *Aqua Style:Emphasizes swimming and underwater combat. *Overdrive Style:An all-out Unleashed Form. Elemental Cambia Forma: a technique that allows the user to take on special dragon forms with elemental capabilities call "Drives" this done though intense training and extreme control by takeing the esoteric energy and convert it into the elements and infusing it to the body. The drawback is that it drain the users energy much faster and leaves a 2 hour cool down in between forms. *Flame Drive:A fire form. *Arctic Drive:A ice form. *Terra Drive:A earth form. *Gale Drive:A wind form. *Volt Drive:A lightning form. *Chem Drive:A chemical form. Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks